good loves evil
by millineal
Summary: the kids from yomi end up in relationships with different children from the shinpaku alliance. how will this works when the children of the killing fist and saving fist cant keep there hands off eachother. multiple pairings no kenichi miu AU:living sho kano one yaoi pairing. rated T now may change later on hiatus


Authors note This is my second Kenichi fan fiction this does not mean I'm done with battle of the mightiest disciple for those who enjoy it im just scattershot and saw some pictures on deviant art that gave me this idea.

Disclaimer I don't own history of the strongest disciple kenichi I do own this plotline though

Chapter 1 birds love flock

Miu stood there with Kenichi looking down at sho Kano he had just taken heavy gunfire to protect miu and now he was in critical condition.

Miu was distraught looking down at the blue haired boy who had taken a bullet for her. "_Kenichi what do we do his breathing its slowing down he doesn't have much time I know he's yomi but he risked his life for us I have to help him somehow."_

"Miu" the brown haired boy was hesitant at first but he couldn't think ok any other option "_I'll hold the hole in his chest from what I learned from master akisame he is in major damage but it shouldn't be life threatening if we act fast while I hold the wound you give him mouth to mouth if we keep him alive the masters should be able to do more."_

Miu looked at Kenichi then back at sho with only a brief hesitation she pressed her lips against shos sending air into his lungs

'_miu I wish we could've known eachother longer you truly are amazing.' _these were the thoughts running through sho kanos mind as he slipped out of consciousness .

Sho kano popped out up with a fright sucking in air "_huh where am I_" he asked himself looking around until he noticed he was in a hospital bed with his entire torso covered in bandages and a bandage on his cheek and his arm wrapped up as well. "_How the heck did I end up like this what am I doing here someone answer me!"_ sho was in a fit but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

_" you might want to be quiet unless you want to wake her up_" the voice came from master akisame koetsuji.

Sho looked around for a moment and noticed that laying there on the foot of his bed was none other than Miu "_but how_."

Master akisame smiled " _my name is akisame koetsuji you see you are currently at my clinic at the ryouzanpaku dojo you suffered heavy internal injury and where in critical condition miu gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation for 15 minutes until I got there and could inspect you _"

Sho Kano blushed slightly realizing what the master was basically telling him was that miu had her lips on his for fifteen minutes.

The master smiled "_your wounds are no longer fatal and you'll be free to go tomorrow but I fair warn you, you shouldn't fight for a while and I'd recommend avoiding death matches again in the near future_" the master said somewhat jokingly.

Sho jumped up in his bed "_don't patronize me I am of yomi and I will fight to the death if that is what it takes!_" sho practically shouted at the top of his lungs when he heard a yawn.

"_What's going on_" miu said groggy and half asleep looking up at sho

"_Oh uh miu I was just talking with the master_" sho looked back to notice that master akisame was already gone "never mind"

Miu yawned loudly "well im glad to see you're ok I still owe you my life"

Sho looked at miu with intense eyes for a moment "miu you don't owe me anything I would do it all over again and if I died would feel no guilt I will protect you and make sure that you soar through the sky like the beauty you are"

Miu couldn't help but blush and hope her hair was in her face enough to keep sho from seeing how red she was 'what is with this feeling ive felt it near kenichi before but this is different'

"Besides the way I hear it I owe you my life as well so I guess where even" sho said with a smirk.

Miu smiled "owe that it was nothing I just."

"Stole my first kiss" sho said leaning against his bed his usual confident smirk returned to his face.

Miu frowned "it wasn't like that it was Kenichi's idea and I only did it to save your life"

Miu was cut off by the sudden feeling of a pair of lips pressed against hers and for a brief she was completely caught off guard as she closed her eyes but then pushed him away "what do you think you're doing just kissing me out of the blue like that."

Sho moved back but didn't lose ground "well I figured I'd like to have an actual kiss with you one im actually conscious to enjoy." Sho chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Miu are you in here" kenichi called from outside before coming in "oh kano im glad see your doing well" Kenichi said trying to be as civil as possible.

Sho got up from his bed and walked up to kenichi "Shirihama I owe you my life miu says it was your instruction to resuscitate me and your master patched me up so for the time being I am putting our differences aside and will no longer fight with you but you have proven yourself unfit and unsuited to protect Miu. I will handle that from now on understand"

Kenichi was angry he wanted to speak out against what sho had said but to an extent he felt that Kano was right "I will talk to you later Miu" kenichi said as he walked out not knowing what to do.

"Sho that was uncalled for kenichi has tried his hardest to look out for me why do you treat him like that" Miu said feeling mad at him right now.

"Because I love you Miu and I want you to be safe" sho said with nothing but seriousness in his heart.

Miu was stunned not sure how to handle this she left the room to find Kenichi.

Later that night Miu was sitting outside on the roof thinking about all that had happened when she felt someone else's presence on the roof "whos there."

"It's me Miu" sho said coming into the moonlight.

The blonde girl looked at him "how did you know I'd be up here."

"Because when I need to think I go to the same kind of place" sho put his hand on Miu's arm "Miu about earlier"

"did you mean it" miu said looking to the moon

Sho looked to miu with concern "yes I love you I want you to come with me when I find my master I want you to fly with me."

This time around it was sho who was interrupted by miu kissing him passionately their lips pressed together the warm feeling as miu's arms where wrapped around his neck.

"sho I am flattered and I have strong feelings for you to but I can't come with you my place is here"

Sho was disappointed but looked at her with a look of resolve "I understand but I will tell you this I love you miu and after I find my master I'll be back to see you again and I promise my war with your friends is over all that matters is you"

miu smiled "I'm glad and I'll be waiting but for the time being let's keep it between us I think it would be strange if my grandfather found out."

Even the leader of yomi couldn't help but shake at the thought of the invincible superman "understandable but take this I ws going to give it to you when I took you with me but things are different" sho pulled a box out with a set of earrings eache one in the shape of a silver feather

"We are birds of a feather miu and we will fly again soon" sho said

"Oh sho" was all miu had to say as she put on the earrings and hugged the blue haired boy tightly.

The next day sho was ready to leave with little goodbye except the elder, master akisame, Kenichi , and of course Miu. "Goodbye and thank you but I must leave" the masters and Kenichi walked away sho snuck a quick kiss to miu "I'll see you as soon as possible my love."

Miu blushed as she went inside happy with her relationship unaware that this was only the beginning.

Authors note: ok I personally enjoyed the chapter it will be the first of many side stories that begin the relationships for the main story next up hermit and renka so stay tuned. Also im having trouble picking a match for kenichi I need his by the third chapter so until then im holding a poll between rimi, chikage, or Rachel so just review with your pick and I'll decide from there. Besides that enjoy questions comments reviews it's all appreciated.


End file.
